The right to remain silent
by CleomenesBunny
Summary: Santana Lopez died nine years ago…. So how is she strutting it down the aisle at Quinn's wedding like she owns the place?
1. Chapter 1

**Santana Lopez died nine years ago…. So how is she strutting it down the aisle at Quinn's wedding like she owns the place?**

"Ohh my god Britt, I can't believe it's finally happening!" Quinn shakily dropped down her lipstick after reapplying it for the second time. She locked eyes with her maid of honour through the mirror, a smile playing across her best friend's face, eyes twinkling as she gently curled Quinn's hair.

"You're getting married" Brittany said as she released a curled piece of Quinn's hair and continued to twirl it.

"I'm getting married" Quinn whispered gently, eye sweeping down to her left hand, her engagement ring sitting perfectly on her finger. "Ohh god I'm getting married! Britt, I'm getting married" Quinn quickly swivelled around ignoring Brittany's cries of protest as she drags the curlers out in a hurry. "This is it Britt, this is a forever thing, am I ready for forever? Ohh god, ohh god".

Brittany sighed as she carefully placed the curlers down, "Quinn", Quinn was still talking to herself, her hands flying everywhere, "Quinn!" Brittany grabbed a hold of her shoulders, gently squeezing them as she stilled the frantic bride. "Relax Quinn, if anyone out of our lot was ever meant to be married it's you".

Brittany dropped her hands down, resting her hands on Quinn's knees, smoothing the fabric of the dress gently. "I know this took longer, a lot longer than you wanted", she smiled softly at Quinn, "but you're doing it and the wait was totally worth it, Javier is awesome, you're so going to make the most beautiful half Latino babies", Quinn started laughing at this, her shoulders dropping as she relaxed at last.

"Yeah he is pretty amazing" she admitted. Brittany clapped her hand together, bouncing up and spinning Quinn back around in her chair, snapping up the curlers as she went.

"He totally is a sexy Latino, with a killer smile, hair, &amp; it totally helps that he is completely loaded" Brittany smirked over Quinn's shoulder, Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Britt…"

"What?" Brittany laughed over her shoulder, "it totally does", she gently let go of another curl, placing it softly against Quinn's neck, "means that you can be an awesome trophy wife and then in a few years when you've popped out a few kids you'll be the best housewife &amp; mum ever! I can so see it, don't worry". Finishing the last curl Brittany placed the curlers back on the table, locking eyes with Quinn's as she went, a tender smile on her lips.

"Thanks Britt, you always know the best things to say", Brittany just shrugged

"Its cause I'm the most awesome", Quinn turned around amused, standing carefully in her dress pulling Brittany into a hug.

"You really are Britt", pulling away she looked at Brittany hesitantly, "I wish she was here Britt", confusion passed quickly over those blue eyes, replaced with understanding, then hurt as she dropped Quinn's gaze.

"Yeah"

"I know that none of us really kept in touch together, after we always thought we would, you know how silly we all were in high school and I know me and you managed to stick together but, I, we, well I like to still think that if Sa-she was still here us three would have always been together, and you know-" she paused, not knowing whether to finish the sentence but she knew Britt was waiting, "-the two of you would have still been together with your own beautiful half Latina babies", Britt smiled sadly at the end of the sentence and wiped a tear from Quinn's cheek.

"They would have been so much cuter than yours, especially with Santana's eyes &amp; attitude" they both laughed, not for long though as the reality of the situation came to the girls. Santana wasn't coming to Quinn's wedding, she wouldn't be coming to anyone's wedding.

"I'm pretty sure she would have wanted them to have your eyes Britt" Quinn softly spoke, hand reaching out to grab Brittany's wrist. Brittany sighed a little, looking down at Quinn she could see the sincerity in her friends eyes, she pulled out of Quinn's grasp before linking their hands together.

"I know how everyone, especially Santana, is always going on about how blue and striking my eyes are, and I'm flattered honestly but none of you must have ever looked in Santana's eyes because then you would think mine were the dullest thing ever, like worse than plain bread" Brittany scrunched her nose up at the thought.

Quinn waited, she wanted to hear more, she wanted to smile, Brittany didn't often talk about Santana, she wasn't even sure Brittany was talking to her anymore, a glazed over look upon her face.

"They were like melted chocolate, big ol' pools, you know like in Charlie and the chocolate factory? They were just so comforting and warm and I just wanted to eat them up, they would go from like milk to dark all the time" Brittany paused, biting her lip she looked at Quinn through her eyelashes, "her eyes were so expressive Quinn" stressing the _so_ as she spoke. "for someone who was so closed off to everyone you only ever needed to really look at her and you would know what she was feeling, that's what she always wanted people to do, look beyond her harsh words and take a minute to look, you know, make her feel like she was worth it" she sighed out softly.

"That's why I never had a problem with her not talking much because I just knew and she knew and if I knew then she didn't have to say anything or do much at all" Brittany forehead scrunched together, "she was the most beautiful person ever, but no one ever looked". Brittany dropped her gaze from Quinn's, feeling silly for admitting all this, especially on Quinn's wedding day, she needed to be talking about how this day was going to be perfect, not how amazing Santana was.

"So sorry, we got of track, right your hair is done-"

"-Britt"

"-Your lipstick is okay, but I would do another coat before you go out-"

"-Brittany"

Brittany stopped and looked up, hands shuffling one of the bouquets she had just picked up, Quinn stood up and grabbed Brittany's chin, making sure she was looking. Brittany swallowed, hard. Quinn let go and brushed a stray hair out of Brittany's hair.

"don't ever say that, never apologise, we should always be talking about Santana, especially today" she smiled softly "because if she isn't going to be here, I'm sure as hell going to imagine she would be and mocking the whole thing, okay? We don't forget, we don't not talk" she paused, plucking the bouquet out of Brittany's hands, twisting it round before looking up, smirking.

"What do you think she would say about these?"

Brittany looked down at the flowers, pink roses and white carnations, Santana would hate them, she grinned at Quinn.

"Erm, I dunno, Santana was always so clever with her insults, she was, no, she is so smart", that's it, keep her alive.

"Go on, just try Britt"

"Erm, okay, something about way to be original Q and where can she start building your white picket fence?" Quinn chuckled as Brittany paused, muttering quietly "she would look so hot in overalls"

Quinn was still chucking, "if anyone could pull off overalls and not look butch it would be Santana" She smiled up at Brittany, glad the mood had lightened and happy again.

After a pause Brittany spoke again, quieter than before, so quiet Quinn wasn't even sure she heard her, "I miss her Quinn", but when looking up and seeing tears threatening to pool out Quinn didn't hesitate to pull her into another hug.

"Me too Britt", she gently rubbing her hand up and down Brittany's back comfortingly, "me too"

They stood their holding each other, not needing to talk. A knock at the door broke them apart.

"Girls?"

Brittany and Quinn looked at each, Britt smiling sheepishly while Quinn quickly wipes the makeup round her eyes, "perfect" she said quietly before calling out loudly, "its open dad".

There was a rustle at the door before it swung open and Quinn's father stood before them, looking dapper in his suit. They had gotten over the Beth thing, and the leaving the family thing.

"Quinn" he breathed out, smiling at her, "you look stunning".

"Thanks Dad" Quinn responded shyly, he clapped his hands together.

"Right then, they're ready, are you two good to go?" he asked out, looking between the two, Quinn shot a glance at Britt, final reassurance needed.

"Sure we are Mr Fabray" Brittany sung out, quickly grabbing her own bouquet and throwing a final once over Quinn, nodding her head when she was happy with what she saw.

She walked to the door, ready to get to the wedding, at the door she looked back at the father and daughter as they readied to leave, "I'll see you at the end of the aisle Mrs Estefan's", throwing a quick wink at Quinn before disappearing out the door and round the corner.

"Do you Lucy Quinn Fabray take Javier Miguel Estefan to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"yes, I mean, I do" Quinn breathed out, eyes locked with her to be husband, his green eyes twinkling back down at her, crinkling when she said I do.

Brittany was stood next to Quinn, she hadn't stopped beaming from the moment she stepped down the aisle, her arm linked with Marco, Javier's best man.

This was perfect, Quinn is finally getting the most perfect wedding she always wanted and it was spectacular, Javier having spared no expense so Quinn could have everything she had always dreamed, and she had dreamed big.

"And do you Javier Miguel Estefan take Lucy Quinn Fabray to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do-"

Javier had been cut off by the hammering of the doors at the rear, having been thrown open, banging as they each hit the wall in turn, the thuds echoing through the church.

"I object!"

A woman was strutting down the aisle, long hair tousled effortlessly around her shoulders, her pant suit clinging to her body tightly, a gun resting comfortably in her hand as her heels clicked down the aisle.

"Did I miss that part already? I've always wanted to say it" she chuckled.

She lifted one of her arms in the air and motioned the unseen into the room, not a moment had passed before police officers were piling into the room, startling the already confused guests, a few more men in suits followed, Brittany registering they all had their guns drawn. What the hell?

"What on earth is going on here? I demand an answer" Quinn's father was standing, hand clasped tightly to the bench, knuckles turning white with the strain, "how dare you come in here and disrupt my daughter's wedding, I'm a lawyer and I'll see that you're fired for this!"

The woman on her part didn't seem to be fussed about Russell's outburst, she just shot him a lazy look before walking down the aisle, gun still raised, heading straight towards the happy couple.

Brittany had focused back on the woman when she started to walk, there was something so familiar to her, something very, dare she say it: Santana.

The officer had nearly reached the end of the aisle, eyes trained towards the alter, but they flickered, just for a second, a moment towards Brittany, that's when she knew, she could never forget those eyes.

It was Santana.

Santana's gaze was barely on her before back front zeroing on Javier, Brittany just stood eyes wide, how? How on earth could this be happening? Could this really be Santana? Had her talking about her this morning made her just want to believe it was Santana?

"Javier! How you doing?" she asked conversationally, "been a while, you're a slippery little thing, couldn't actually believe you were using your real name for this, but then a green card scam needs to be official I guess", she paused, standing right in front of Javier, gun trained at his chest a smirk on her lips.

Javier looked pissed.

"See you brought the whole gang with you too! How cute, you're just making my job so much easier here" Gun still pointed at Javier her eyes moved to Marco on his right. "How's the leg Marco?" she asked politely.

"Working just about" the man bit out before a grin appeared on his face, "the shoulder Gabs?" he asked back, Santana just laughed, rolling her shoulder.

"Physio was a bitch, but I'm all good now"

Brittany was still stoic, she had been watching this woman, she looked like Santana, she was the same build, a little curvier but all in the right places with strong muscle definition, her skin was darker than Brittany had ever seen it, a deep dark complexion compared to her Santana's normal sun kissed skin and her voice, it was still husky but there was an accent there that had never been, not too thick you couldn't understand her but noticeable, especially with the roll of her r's.

Santana motioned for one of the suits behind her who stepped forward grabbing Javier's arm, pulling them back to cuff them, this spurred on the rest of the officers who were picking out particular members of Javier's groom's party.

"Javier Estefan you're under arrest for a suspected sham green card marriage, as well as for the 13 outstanding warrants against your name including drug smuggling, money laundering and third degree murder, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you" Santana looked up at Javier, "well I've said that enough times to you that they should call it the 'Javier right' eh?", she glanced at the man holding Javier, her took this as his cue to move, pulling along a struggling Javier with him before stopping right in front of Santana, towering over her.

"This is not the end of this Gabriela" he spat out, eyes boring into her, "I will get out again, you can't ever make anything stick"

Santana just laughed before reaching up and patting Javier's check, he tried to turn away, "you always say that Javier and yet I still manage to bring your criminal ass back every time, it'll stick one day and today is the day"

Javier was finally pulled away, down through the fringe of officers, all bustling about, bringing out more people for questioning and collecting statements.

Brittany was still stood open mouthed but managed to tear her gaze from Santana, or Gabriela apparently, to Quinn who had yet to say anything, her face was a mask of confusion and horror, shoulders slumped as they guide Javier down the aisle, he never looked her way during the whole ordeal, not even a glance.

Brittany saw Santana pull out a notepad and flick through the pages while motioning with a lazy flick of her hand toward Quinn, an officer came forward pulling out a pair of handcuffs as he went, Santana was still looking at her notes as she started talking while reading a name from the pages.

"Lucy Fabray you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit green card fraud, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you" She finished not even offering a glance at Quinn, she even started to turn away before Quinn called out after her, finally broken away from Javier's retreating figure.

"Wait, no! I didn't know anything, you don't need to do this" she was crying now, wrestling with the officer. Santana turned around and sighed before walking up to Quinn, striding past Brittany who had resumed her frozen like stance.

"Look Miss Fabray this is just a precaution okay? If you really are innocent then you have nothing to worry about and you'll be out in no time, so the more you cooperate and answer our questions the quicker this will be over" she spoke carefully and calmly towards the clearly distraught woman.

Quinn finally got a proper look at this Gabriela, understanding washing across her face straight away.

"Santana?" she breathed out

Brittany doesn't think this Gabriela heard Quinn as she just motioned again for the man to take Quinn away, standing fully erect now, swiping her hair behind her shoulders with a snap of her wrist.

"Santana" Quinn repeated while being pulled away. Santana doesn't respond.

"Santana! It's me, its Quinn, Santana!" she was getting louder now, Santana looking over her shoulder unsure who this woman was actually shouting at ,but when Quinn kept looking into her eyes saying the name over and over again there was no doubt who she was talking to.

Her brows furrowed Brittany could see what she was thinking; confusion, annoyance, tired but excited, happy with what she had achieved today, Brittany was just relived she wasn't actually seeing things and this _was_ Santana.

"Santana" Quinn spoke again, more frantically this time, Santana looked at the officer who just shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Paul, maybe get a psych report as well for Miss Fabray, it seems the shock has taken it out of her", Paul nodded and started dragging Quinn down the aisle, still shouting her name as she went, her father and mother hurrying behind her, her father telling her everything was going to be alright and he'll sort it out.

It took moment for Brittany to just register it was now only her and Santana at the altar, any other day or situation Brittany might have appreciated the irony of it.

Oh my god this really was Santana, wasn't it? But she didn't seem to know she was Santana, what is going on? Santana finally took notice of the maid of honour after finishing surveying her work.

She gave Brittany an appreciative look over, hey eye dragging slowing up and down Brittany's body, a smirk appearing on her lips, turning fully towards Brittany, mouth opening to talk to her before a man in uniform appeared behind Santana.

"Juárez" he grunted out, his uniform different from those around him, a crisp white shirt in place instead of the black.

"Superintendent" Santana replied giving Brittany one last glance before turning to face the man instead.

"Good work Juárez, nice and clean, even with your theatrics"

Santana just shrugged, "ohh come on James, who doesn't want to say I object while busting down some doors, totally awesome" she chuckled out.

James smiled with her, "true Gabs, true. Right everything seems to be under control here, you need to get back to the station and sort your shit out, lots of paperwork to get done before Javier is all yours to take back home"

Santana clapped her hand together, "fantastic, love me some paperwork. James, I mean this in the nicest possible way when I say I hope we never need to see each other again" she was smiling as she shook the superintendents hand.

"We say that every time Gabs"

"I know but one time it has to stick right? Otherwise we're really not very good at our jobs" they both laughed, releasing each other's hands as they walk back down the aisle, the sea of officers parting before them.

Santana shot a final look over her shoulder to Brittany before she walked out of the double doors. Brittany was still in shock, how do you react when someone you thought was dead just walked into your best friend's wedding? You don't ever have a plan for that.

"Miss I need you to come down to the station to answer some questions"

Brittany said nothing.

"Miss?"

"Santana".


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics_ – flashback.

* * *

**Santana Lopez died nine years ago…. So how is she strutting it down the aisle at Quinn's wedding like she owns the place?**

Brittany had been sat next to the desk for a while, her wrist gently knocking into the handcuffs that were latched to the chair, but thankfully not her wrists. She'd tried to calm herself down by people watching, but that didn't help while everyone else is running round. She had moved her focus to the desk next to her instead, taking comfort in its tidiness, counting the push pins in the board and the pens in the pot.

She'd been at the police station for what felt like all day and night but knew from several glances to the large clock on the wall was only actually a couple of hours, it had been a bit of a blur. The police officer that approached her at the church tried to take her name and statement before offering her a kind smile and suggesting to drive her to the station instead. In retrospect Brittany thinks she should have tried to get her shit together at the church and done it there rather than wait around here. She had been unceremoniously dumped by the young police officer and forgotten about ever since, she didn't exactly want to be talked to either at this point so was content, for now, to sit and wait.

With nothing else to do but listen to her own thoughts Brittany had been doing some serious thinking and concluded that her and Quinn simply must have had one of those hallucinations somehow at the same time. It could happen. They had been reminiscing about Santana and in comes a women gung ho looking an awful lot like her and they just projected some sort of fantasy that it was her. That had to be it because Brittany really didn't want to think about how the hell Santana Lopez was alive when Brittany had gone to the dam women's, no girls, funeral nine years ago and dealt with the grief ever since. If this is Santana's idea of a 'surprise, I gotcha there' thing then Brittany was going to have to go over the rules of the game, after slapping her and crying or something.

Brittany had only managed to catch a couple more glances of the women, Gabriela. Once when she quickly came out to get another coffee and another time she simply flung open a door and barked at someone to get her some files. On one side Brittany wanted to grab the women and just get a good look at her and confirm that she was or wasn't Santana. On the other she wanted to evade all contact to avoid just doing that. What if it wasn't Santana and Brittany was bringing up all these feelings that are going to be really hard to push back down and back into their box? But then, what if it is Santana and she's alive?! Brittany thinks that might be even worse, Santana's death had been a traumatic experience for Brittany and everyone else to say the least.

* * *

_"How's Puerto Rico?" Brittany watched Santana roll her eyes and huff before answering._

_"Lame, you're not here to start with and do not get me going on my crazy Tio and cousins, seriously Brittany I really wish I was with you for the summer and not in Puerto fucking Rico"._

_Brittany smiled down at her laptop, loving the fire in Santana's eyes as she talked. Santana had been on her annual family vacation for only three days and Santana was already chomping at the bit to leave. Brittany thought it was cute but was also sad that they couldn't spend the summer together, she didn't mind too much, they were going to be in Seattle together in August and wouldn't have to worry about any interruptions, they'd be in their own little bubble._

_Brittany tried to distract Santana a little by talking about how she'd been looking at apartments on her laptop for when they're in Seattle which seemed to perk Santana up. They talked about the pros and cons of living in different areas, Brittany was worried Lord Tubbington would join a gang and Santana worried about it being safe enough for Brittany to come back from her night school classes. While Santana was actually going off to college to study media and public relations Brittany had managed to snap up a job at a small studio teaching dance. It was only going to be for maternity leave cover but it was a job and she'd be taking night school dance classes as well. Brittany still wasn't sure what she wanted to be doing but that was okay, she has plenty of time to figure it out. Santana had been grumbling about how she really didn't want to get a job being a waitress or something lame like that when one of Santana's cousins yelled in the background. Brittany couldn't really hear or understand what he was yelling but Santana rolled her eyes again before quickly shooting something back in Spanish that Brittany better understood, 'fucking hell, alright I'll be down in a minute'_

_Brittany pouted when she realised there call was going to be cut short, they hadn't even got to scissor skyping part yet and that was the best bit. Santana apologised muttering about how her cousins were useless and she just needed to go to the store and get something for Abeula. She promised she'd call Brittany back in the evening, and with a kiss to the camera she was gone._

_Brittany didn't mind when Santana didn't call back that evening, she knew it probably wasn't Santana's fault, Brittany had heard enough stories about Santana Tio and cousins to know that they were probably forcing her into doing something a little crazy that Santana will deny she enjoyed but spend hours telling Brittany ever detail with a small smile on her face later on. It was sweet how Santana pretended she didn't care about her super big family._

_Brittany didn't freak out when she didn't get a good morning text or call from Santana the following morning, or later on in the day. Santana had said that her Tia was taking her and her mum out for the day yesterday and probably wouldn't be able to talk much so that was probably that._

_Brittany pouted a little in the evening when she still didn't hear from Santana, just looking at the one sided conversation she was having on her phone, full of 'I love you' and 'I miss you' and one 'Lord Tubbington just told be me that he wants a Quinceanera, which is weird because he's not Latin American or a girl'._

_Brittany worried a little the next day when she still didn't hear from Santana, she thought about texting Santana's mum just to make sure everything was okay cause Mrs Lopez was cool and they got on really well but Brittany thought she was just being silly so didn't bother. It wasn't the first time Santana had gone off grid while in Puerto Rico, Brittany remembers one summer where she didn't' hear from Santana for days until Brittany had a frantic call from Santana saying that her Tio had wanted to discover the wild and she had been fucking stuck in a tent all week. Santana's Tio was like that so Brittany figured that he had had another calling to the wild and poor Santana was stuck somewhere with no service._

_Brittany officially freaked out when she was jostled from her sleep by her mum, who had her super sad eyes on and Brittany could tell she had just been crying. Still sleepy Brittany was trying to figure out what was going on and why her mum looked so upset at six in the morning._

_"Sweetie I'm so sorry" This got Brittany's attention._

_"what's going on mum? Is dad okay?" Brittany's mum pulled her lips into a thin line, Brittany knew she did this when she was trying not to cry, the deep shaky breath that followed confirmed this._

_"Your dads fine Britt. Santana's mum just called" Her mums voice broke saying Santana's name and Brittany zoned out, not taking in much of what her mother was telling her._

_"I'm sorry"_

_"Gang attack"_

_"They think they wanted the car"_

_"She put up a fight"_

_"Shot"_

_"Burnt the car"_

_"She wouldn't have felt a thing"_

_"Been arrested"_

_"Funeral"_

_"I'm so sorry Brittany"_

_Brittany didn't talk much the week following the news Santana was dead, no murdered. Her mum and dad tried to get her talk, they put her in front of a grief councillor and she said nothing, her little sister not knowing what was really going on tried to cheer her up, even Lord Tubbington was being extra affectionate. Quinn came round, she sat on the bed next to Brittany and just held her hand, she didn't know what to say either. None of the other Glee kids came, she wouldn't have liked that anyway._

_They had the funeral in Lima, Brittany didn't know why they didn't do it in Puerto Rico where her family is but didn't question Dr and Mrs Lopez's decisions. She didn't cry or do anything during the service, her mum had said Mrs Lopez had asked if Brittany wanted to say anything during the service, Brittany had violently shook her head and stayed in her room all evening after this, she didn't even blink when the coffin was taken away to be cremated._

_She was standing in the corner of the room, with Quinn at her side, ignoring everyone's glances and conversations, just swirling her untouched drink around her glass. She nodded her head and tried to smile when people came and talked to her, Quinn did all the talking, thanking them for coming and for their kind words. Brittany felt bad for Quinn, she could hear the strain in her friend's voice after the sixth time repeating the same pleasantries._

_It wasn't long after that Brittany could hear the voices in the room behind her, she didn't think they knew she could hear, Quinn tried to pull her away but Brittany stood her ground, hearing her father first._

_"I'm so sorry Gabriel, I can't imagine what you've been going through"_

_She heard Dr Lopez clear his throat before responding "it's been difficult yes", their voices muffled by the door behind Brittany._

_"How has Brittany been?" Brittany sucked in a breath at the mention of her name, Dr Lopez was never really around much and Brittany got the impression he didn't approve of Brittany's out there nature._

_"She's not taken the news well, as you can imagine, she has barely talked or eaten since we told her, we're just waiting for her to snap out of it but I don't know if she will"_

_there was a pause before Dr Lopez responded "I know how she feels, it's like I'm underwater and waiting to come to the surface and when I arrive my little Santana will be alive and well and not dead and burned"_

_Brittany's hand was shaking now, her glass threatening to topple out her hand, Quinn's arm the only thing holding her steady as they both stood and listened._

_"I shouldn't have to do this, I shouldn't have to be here. God Pierce, I saw her. I saw her. They wanted someone to come and look at the body and I thought I could do it, I thought I could be strong but that wasn't my little girl on the table, my little girl shouldn't have been murdered and burnt, and god, the smell. I try and go to sleep and all I see is her on that table Pierce, I'm never going to be able to un-see it, that's the last image I have of my" Dr Lopez cut off at that point and Brittany heard some shuffling around the room and what she thought was a sob._

_She couldn't do this, she couldn't be here. Her breathing picked up and she frantically started looking round the room. She needed to get out, she needed to get out now. She pulled her arm free of a still standing Quinn and raced round the nearest corner, she needed some air, she needed some space._

_She ran round the corner and right into someone. She looked up at the face holding carefully onto her, Mrs Lopez stood right there, her sad eyes trained to her dead daughter's girlfriend, worry etched upon them as she took Brittany in._

_Brittany broke._

_She collapsed into Mrs Lopez arms and cried, Mrs Lopez gently lowed them both to the floor and sat rocking slightly as she stroked Brittany's hair as she cried. Brittany cried and cried until she had nothing left in her. There was nothing left of her._

_Santana was dead._

_Santana wasn't coming back._

* * *

"Ma'am?"

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

"Ma'am!"


End file.
